event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tips and Tricks
This page is dedicated to small things that could give players an edge in the game. It is still in progress, please feel free to add any tips you have found to be useful. General These are some useful tricks for weapons. * If you are being sucked in by a Black hole generator, go horizontal towards it to use it as a slingshot and escape. * With the new physics the black hole now spins your ship around, in order to escape, you must attempt to resist by accelerating in the direction your ship is pointing too. * To escape from a temporary black hole it's possible to survive by thrusting into ship's actual direction, so suction should be slowed down for enough time to black hole disappear. * Use satellites as much as you can. You can fit them with weapons, engines or general utility modules and offer the possibility of further enhancing a ship's strengths or make up a ship's weaknesses. * Make your own custom ships and redesign them and test them in Arena's training exercises or gauntlet. Find a design that matches your tactics. * Never leave a slot in a ship empty. Either put nanofiber structures for speed, armor for durability, or fuel cells for versatility. Green slots should definitely never be empty. *Ships equipped with a pulsar or Heavy Antimatter Bomb M1/M2 can be completely or almost completely immune to missiles or rockets. Activate them and they will destroy missiles/rockets before they hit the ship. *Binding the fire and shield abilities on ships like the Spectrum can help you win almost any head on engagement. Just beware of your energy consumption. *Once you've unlocked the Oracle capital ship and the Death Ray, it becomes easy to clear out enemy ships. Simply equip an energy shield and charge the Death Ray- when you fire, it'll take out any ship in range. Combat In most cases, enemy ships will directly charge at the player, which makes slower ships with more weapons a greater asset than lightly armed, fast ships. That said, some of the most dangerous ships are the ones that don't do this, so having something that can move fast is necessary. It's also helpful to maintain a smaller fleet which is at a much higher level than any opposition you might encounter. With less ships, the experience builds faster, and any new ships can always be quickly leveled through Gauntlet events. Attrition is less of a problem when your ships are five times the level of your opponents, especially if you have repair drones to deal with any damage accrued. Scouts (without missiles) are really only good for a single purpose: running. As they are one of the fastest units in the game they can be useful for baiting enemies. The purpose of this is to make use of enemy drones. Enemy drones (especially the ones from bosses) can be a massive threat if not dealt with quickly. However, drones will automatically begin targeting the closest ship if their carrier ship is destroyed. With fast ships (such as a scout with only generators, inertial dampers and thrusters) these drones can be led to other ships, netting extra kills at minimal risk to your ship. Ships with the warp drive can be irritating to fight, but are easy to trick into running into attacks. Simply line up in front of them, and fire before you get in weapons range. The enemy ship will preemptively jump and be hit by your attacks. Another effective tactic is to use a swarm of drones which will easily be able to overwhelm them by forcing them to teleport into every shot from every ship thus depleting their energy. Ships with the stealth field are hard to spot, but remember that the camera will always be positioned directly between your ship and the current enemy. A stealth ship is thus always directly opposite your own ship as long as you keep moving in a straight line toward your enemy. Ship with the cloaking device can avoid damage, but can be tricked into spending their energy by firing one shot at a time. They will rarely cloak once their energy is low, at which point you can hit them with your remaining reactor power. This has to be redone every time they recover their reactor power. Any ship with a black hole generator (black hole bombs which suck ships in and then explode), especially the Leech MK2, can only reliably be defeated with light ships as heavier ships will be dragged into the vortex and destroyed. Alternatively, anything with an afterburner can usually escape the pull of the black hole and can also escape the initial black hole assault from a Leech Mk2. On heavier ships the braking system can offset the drag for the black hole and the afterburner can easily move you away. Another way is to fire missiles into the Black hole, while your enemy is on the other side. The missiles will be catapulted to the other side and gain extra range. By swapping ships with the pause menu in combat, the ship currently in use will have energy refilled and if it's been destroyed, the (small) repair bot restored. Especially useful for the latter part, it can also be used to escape being overwhelmed by enemies. Keep in mind you can select the same ship to "switch" to! Note: As of version 0.14, due to an unknown bug, all non-DOT weapons that have AOE can no longer decrease energy when attacking ships equipping Frontal Energy Shield or Energy Shield. Research By spending Alien Technology points, research unlocks the ability to craft faction-specific technology and ships at workshops. Alien Technology points are earned by either defeating nodes aligned to specific factions, by defeating double Capital Ships, explore Terran planets or buying them from the base or a smugglers' base. Note that higher level technology also require a higher level workshop. You may also find blueprints of technology when exploring planets, these blueprints instantly research a given technology for you and can save you a lot of research-points, as well as unlocking non-researchable hidden technology blueprints. Capital Ship blueprints don't seem to exist. You still need the prerequisites for this ship to progress further up that branch of the tech tree. Crafting After clearing a faction capital, you can access its shop and workshop. The workshop allows you to craft modules and ships specific to that faction depending on what research you have unlocked. In addition to needing to research specific technology, your workshop level needs to be high enough to build it, which is dependent on how far it is from your home base. Crafting items costs less than buying them in a shop. It should be noted that the original home world counts as a Free Stars workshop, which cannot craft any equipment or ships of the 11 factions. However, faction workshops may craft Free Stars technology. Building a Fleet To start with a player has three ships: a Spectrum, a Scout, and a Raven. Both the Scout and Raven are good ships, the latter able to handle nearly any encounter if properly outfitted. As you explore, you may find new ships at beacons or for sale at faction bases. Most of these are redundant and can be removed from your hangar, but a few offer options your original ships do not. Ships bought are more expensive but they do come pre-equipped with a standard build, though you'll have to pay to unlock the slots. Ships found at beacons and repaired usually have little to no starting equipment, but anything they do have isn't locked, but they're cheaper and can be outfitted with the excess of loot you find. Beacon offers are lost if you can't afford them. The Home Base also has some decent ships that you can buy. These include the Zephyr , Egg, and ISS Corvette . As a note, The Leech is not as good as the ones in the abandoned bases. The one you find the abandoned bases are Leech Mk2. There is also the option of visiting a Smugglers Base (see below) and making an in-app purchase for 100 stars and the Falcon. This ship will prove to be a very solid asset, being very strong and moderately agile. Beware of the in-app purchase option as the price can vary considerably depending on which country you are in. * A good starter since 13.1/13.2 is Scouts with Pulse Cannon Mk2 and then when you can craft Scout Mk2 with auto targeting and Pulse Cannon Mk2. Keep the weight down and Missile Satellites for defense/drones. Can easily clear almost anything except some Capital ships or Stuff with point defense systems. Nice part is no leveling on these as wasted as make a good secondary line while filling your smaller sized fleet slots. Getting Modules for Ships Any ship needs modules to function and there are a few ways to get them. They can be bought in shops at the home base, at faction base that have been captured, smuggler's base or at traders found at beacons. Items can also be found after battles, with harder battles yielding better loot. The major influence for how difficult a battle will be is how far is it from the home world. Fighting Capital Ships or exploring abandoned space stations are both good ways to get the strongest items. If your fleet is running out of reactors a good way to get more and often high level ones, such as the anti-matter reactor, attacking an abandoned space station is advised. This is due to anti-matter reactor being a Daazen item and this is the faction that occupied abandoned space stations. While it is not impossible to get other faction's items here is it more likely to get Daazen ones. When sufficient amount of money has been gained then players can also purchase ships from captured bases and unlocking/removing reactors from the purchased ships. The Hangar - Equipping a Fleet Ships have to be loaded in the hangar and only loaded ships will be taken into battle. A maximum of 12 ships can be in your fleet. Since update 0.12.2, you start out with very few slots in your hangar available, but as you fight and win battles, your crew will gain experience, and you will get Pilot Points. These pilot points can be used to unlock different technologies from the pilot technology tree. Among many other things, several of the technologies unlock additional slots for ships in your hangar. This update also added ship combat classes. In order from smallest to largest: Frigate, Destroyer, Cruiser, Battleship and Capital Ship. In order to have more of the larger ships in your hangar, you must upgrade the hangar slots. A Capital Ship cannot be loaded into a slot meant for Cruisers and smaller, but any ship can be fit into a Capital Ship slot. Upgrading the hangar slots this way can be done through the pilot technology tree. Exploring You start at the center of a galaxy filled with stars, each one containing several possible encounters. This may be combat, beacons with traders or ambushes, or even special encounters with Capital Ships or gauntlet matches. The difficulty of any star is directly proportional to its distance from your home base, which will be indicated by a symbol on the edge of your screen indicating that distance and the direction home is in. As the difficulty increases, enemy ships will be at higher levels and more numerous, capping off at 12 ships for the latter. To start, begin exploring in a circular pattern around your base. This will allow you to build experience on weak encounters as well as discover special encounters, particularly the gauntlet matches which can be used to grind for more experience. For the moment, most special encounters save for gauntlet matches should be avoided, as you will be ill-equipped to handle them. Watch out for fuel when depaturing, as once you ran of fuel you will have to wait for a long time until rescue arrives or pay Star to instantly get 100 fuel. If an encounter is classified as "Very Easy", enemy ships will not automatically attack you. Make sure to explore any beacons you discover. While some of them may lead you into combat, they contain the possibility of finding new ships or traders who sell helpful star maps, which in turn lead to more beacons. Note that beacons vanish after use, so take advantage of traders while you can. Once your ships are near level 20 or so. You can branch out in one direction in search of faction territory. Combat is assured at these locations, but the enemy will always be from one faction. Taking faction bases unlocks stores and workshops to obtain more technology, making further exploration easier. * If you have the extra Fuel, a nice way to explore is being a coward. Pick a new star close by, go there and clear then visit all the uncleared stars around it but retreating instead of fighting, rinse and repeat. You can use this to explore and find beacons/ smuggler bases/ fractions much quicker then going 1 by 1. Beacons Beacons are the source of many one time encounters, such as damaged ships, traders, people requesting fuel, or even a trap laid by enemies. Traders are a good way to get better items and ships without attacking a faction capital. They also sell star maps and fuel, which are essential for exploring. Attacking them is not recommended, as you will not get a star map. Damaged ships can be repaired and added to your fleet, or stripped down for spare parts. Damaged ships are far more useful early game, when you can otherwise not make/obtain certain ships. As you progress farther in the game, they simply waste valuable beacon nodes, as they can not give you star maps. Make sure that you have enough money to repair the ship, as the beacon disappears once it has been activated. As always, the farther you are from the center of the galaxy, the better, and more expensive, the ship. There are people throughout the galaxy who, in their travels, have run out of fuel. When such people are met, you have the options of either giving them five fuel, giving them ten fuel, leaving them alone, or attacking them. It is almost always correct to give them 10 fuel, as you get an assortment of random modules, and a star map. If a trap is sprung then you are forced into a fight. You can fight it out like the game intends, or cheat by exiting and re-entering the game, which will give the option to ignore the beacon. Doing this will sometimes simply destroy the beacon and all of its rewards, though. Keep in mind if this trick is done the beacon will always have the same thing. Fighting it out is usually the best option as is removes the beacon from your map and prevents accidental revisiting later. These fights are usually more difficult than normal, but offer better rewards, including star maps. Since 0.15, it's also possible to encounter a Wormship capital ship, player has possibility to attack it or ignore. I would recommend attacking it as it yields many high-tier modules and large amounts of credits and stars, and it is relatively weak as it can be quickly destroyed via quantum detonator, or quick volleys from larger missile launchers. Although, if the player loses, the Wormship is gone. Smuggler's Base Smuggler's Bases are similar to stores, but accept star in trades instead of credits. These star ingredient can be bought from such bases for 30,000 credits. Assuming you have a steady supply of stars, this can be a useful alternative to normal purchases, which can be extremely expensive. They sell leveled items, based on how far you are from the center of the galaxy, and tend to restock at least every week. These bases also allow the player to make IAP's. A one-time $10 donation to the developer in exchange for 100 tokens and the Falcon ship is one of these. Unfortunately, the cost of IAP's varies widely depending on which country you are in, and not all IAP's remove advertisements. The $10 donation can cost up to £29.99 in the UK (approx $50 USD). Factions Factions are vital to exploring far out places as once a faction is defeated by capturing its capital, it functions similar to another home world. Here fuel, weapons and ships of that faction can be bought. Capturing a faction capital is hard, but it can be made much easier by clearing all of the other systems in that faction. Progress can be seen by zooming out on the galaxy map and viewing the Defense %. One trick is to "Siege" by repeatedly defeating a re-spawning Capital Ship in the area to decrease the defense rating. Keep in mind high level means double veteran Capital Ships . As always, the farther the fleet goes from the home world the harder and better the things will be. Keep in mind many of the factions won't be seen until further areas are reached. Each faction tends to fit a certain technological theme: Bushrak (Red): Mainly uses missiles, though also plasma throwers and short-range lasers. Often found very close to home. Daazen (Dark Red): The most dangerous and technologically diverse faction. Their smaller ships use vampire beams and black hole generators, while the larger ones use all manner of weaponry such as torpedoes, drones, stasis fields, missiles and rail guns to fight from afar. The Daazen faction is unique in that it can show up in neutral nodes as abandoned space stations, in addition to their boss appearing as a random boss fight like other factions. Its actual faction territory is also the most distant, owing to their researched equipment being some of the most useful available. Neganari (Pale Yellow): Uses beams or mass drivers. Most of their ships use side-mounted weapons. Jurgans (Orange): Mainly uses mass drivers. Very slow. With the exception of the Oblivion, Beholder, Zombie and the Overlord, they fire from the aft (tail) section so don't chase them, come in from the front or side. Often found very close to home. Korerans (Violet): Mainly uses torpedoes and drones. Sayjix (Green): Uses laser, pulse, and torpedoes, but more importantly their ships have incredible accuracy, and often drones. Taraniak (Yellow): Mainly uses lightning weapons and special equipment. Veniri (Cyan): Mainly uses pulse weapons and their variants. Often found very close to home.(Don't confuse the color as white!) Zumbalari (White): Uses a wide range of weapons. Almost all their ships are fast. their capital ship is weak Unknown (Violet): Uses Tachyon Beams and Anti-matter torpedoes. Its Capital Ship, Doomstar, uses a Death Ray. Imperial (Blue): Uses Ion Cannons, Plasma Webs, and Heavy EMP Torpedos. Highly dangerous and uses a variety of weapons and tactics. image The Syndicate (Purple): Uses two unique weapons, the Stalker Missile and Heavy Railgun. Stays at long range, except for the smaller ships. They all have innate energy resistance and many red slots Category:Meta